Back to Tennessee
by Daughter of Athena-5232
Summary: When Kim goes back to Tennessee with her friends from Seaford, what happens when old memories are brought back. What will go down when Jack meets Kim's old boyfriend? Read and Review please!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story on and I am very excited for it. I got this idea while listening to my country music. The beginning is a bit slow, but it will get better! Thanks for reading. Please review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any other things you recognize as famous. Thanks!**

Back To Tennessee

"Momma, Momma!" A young girl with honey blonde hair called out to a woman in her early thirties. The woman turned around with a large smile on her face at the excitement of her youngest child.

"What is it Kimmy?" The woman asked her daughter, dropping to her knees to look in the girl's eyes.

"Daddy got me my very own horse!" Kim screamed with excitement. The girl was about eight years old. A sparkle twinkled in her doe brown eyes that were wide with joy. Her small cowboy boots were covered in mud, and her jeans looked about the same.

"He got you a horse. That is very exciting Kimmy. What are you gonna name it?" The woman asked. Both she and her daughter had a large country accent. Kim thought for a while when she decided on a beautiful name.

"I'll name him Blue Jeans!" (A/N: I got the name from Hannah Montana, which I don't own so… Yeah.) Kim stated. "Come on Momma! You've got to see him. Daddy and Uncle Luke are outside, waiting to teach me how to ride him! Hurry Momma! Hurry!" Kim reached out for her mother's arm and started dragging her down the gravel road to the pasture. When she got there, a bunch of people were in the yard, waiting for the pride and joy of Nashville to learn how to ride a horse for the first time.

"Excuse me." Her momma was constantly saying to the crowd, trying to get through.

"Hey Kim!" A young boy with dark hair called out to Kim. He came up to her, wearing cowboy boots and a cowboy hat, and started talking to her. "Kimmy, is that your horse?" He asked in awe. He was the same age as Kim, but he was a bit taller than she.

"Yeah, Dallas. He's my new horse that Uncle Luke, Uncle Blake, and Daddy bought for me. Isn't he beautiful?" She said in a large rushed sentence.

"Yeah, he's a beauty. Hey, I was wondering, after everyone is through, you wanna go through the sticks and ride our dirt bikes together?" Dallas asked nervously.

"Yeah, that'd be so much fun!" Kim replied excitedly.

"Well, I guess you'd better get going now Kimmy. That horse ain't gonna wait forever." Dallas said.

"Yeah, bye Dallas. I'll see you later." Kim replied, then took off down through the rest of the people to where her momma was standing.

"All right now Hun, you need to get right up on Blue Jeans and put your feet in the stirrups. Then you need to grab a hold of the reins and then you'll be ridin." A man with blonde hair said to his daughter. Kim followed the instructions, and then she took off. She was a natural. The wind blew through her honey blonde pigtails as she rode through the pasture. It was amazing.

4 Years Later

It had been four years since Kim learned to ride a horse. She and Dallas had become boyfriend and girlfriend. Her mom's brother, Luke, had gotten married to his high school sweetheart Caroline Boyer. Everything in her life was going well, too. She was captain of the cheer squad, and she had many horse racing trophies. Everything was going well. That was, until her mom got cancer from a brain tumor.

Kim's life had started to fall a part, but she was still trying to help her mom do whatever she possibly could. The cancer got worse. Over the time of two months, her mom was bed ridden, as she couldn't move a muscle without feeling some sort of pain. Two weeks after that, her mom had a seizure and died. The entire family was torn up, and Kim couldn't stand going into her mom's room. Her Uncle Luke and Aunt Miranda were over all of the time. Her father slept on the couch most every night, and her older brother of two years, Chris, cried himself to sleep every night. No one could stand the house anymore. Not when there were so many bad memories. So, Kim's dad decided to move. They would leave a week from that day, November 18. Kim broke up with Dallas, because she knew long distance relationships never last. The day that they left, they all had a gathering at her grandmother's house. It was a little old cottage that barely fit the growing family, but it was like a second home to Kim.

"Grandma, I'm gonna miss all y'all a lot." Kim said.

"Oh, Hun, we'll miss you too." The old woman replied.

"Kim, Chris, it is time to go, or else we'll miss our flight." Her father said, walking into the kitchen where all the women were. They walked through to the porch where the rest of Kim's cousins, and her brother, were. They walked through the house, saying their final goodbyes.

"Hey Kim!" Kim's Uncle Luke said, standing in the living room. "Don't forget about Tennessee." Kim smiled, assuring him she wouldn't, and then they left and headed to the airport, where they would be flying to California.


	2. We're Going Back

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to write some more because of all of the awesome reviews that I got. I honestly did not expect many people to like it that well. Y'all are amazing! 3 Basically most of this is in Jack's POV. You will get to meet everyone in the gang and some of Kim's cheerleading friends. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, Blake Shelton and Luke Bryan (They're somewhat mentioned in this chapter), Vans, or anything else y'all recognize.**

It had been 3 years since Kim and her father and brother moved to California. She had made some really good friends and had basically forgotten about her life in Tennessee. She did, of course, remember her family back there, but the rest of it was just a blur, and that was how she wanted it to be. However, she did have a soft spot for country music, her favorite being by her two uncles, Blake and Luke. She had never planned on going back to Tennessee. She covered up her country accent and none of her friends knew that she liked dirt bikes and horses. But that was how she intended it to stay. That was until now.

Jack's POV

I was walking down the sidewalk, making my way to the dojo. It only took about twenty minutes to get there from my house, which was right next to my best friend Kim's house. We lived in the richer part of town.

Ah. Kim. She's so beautiful. Wait- what? I did not just think that way about my best friend of two years. I had met her last year when I moved from New York. She was really pretty. She had long honey blonde hair and doe brown eyes that shone in the sunlight. Jack! You've got to stop thinking about her this way! I mentally screamed at myself. Then I looked up. I was at the dojo already. I walked in and saw her there. I ran up behind her and covered her eyes with my hands. "Guess who." I said in an extremely deep voice. She smiled and laughed.

"Is it Rudy?" She asked sarcastically.

"No." I replied in the same voice, and then took my hands off of her face. She turned around and looked at me.

"Hey Jack." She said smiling. I smiled right back at her and then went to the locker rooms to get dressed in my gi. When I walked out, I noticed that Kim was on the phone. Seeing as she wasn't talking to the person on speakerphone, I only caught half of the conversation. It went somewhat like this:

Hey. I'm at karate practice, Dad. I can't talk long you know that.

…

What is it?

…

WHAT!

…

Why?

…

How long will we be there?

…

That is way too long without my friends!

…

Really?

…

YAY!

…

Okay, I'll tell them right now. Wait does that mean Rudy too? And Grace?

…

All right. Thanks Dad. Love you, bye.

I started to get curious with each silence where the person on the other line, who was obviously Kim's dad, was talking.

"Hey Kim. I just heard your half of the conversation. What's up?" I asked as I walked up to her. She turned around and put her phone in her locker.

"I'll tell you as soon as Grace, Julie, and Kelsey get here." She said smiling brightly. Just as she said that, Grace, Kim's best friend, runs I out of breath. She doesn't take karate, but she has a huge crush on Jerry, so she is at our practices and tournaments a lot.

"Kim! I just got your message, I got here as fast as I could, what's the important news?" She said in a very big jumble that I'm surprised Kim, or anyone, could understand. Grace was what I would call a girly girl. She was always wearing really expensive outfits that almost always contained her favorite color, pink. She had long straight brown hair and tan skin. She was actually really pretty, but I didn't like her like that, she was more of an annoying little sister, one that you can't help but love in a completely platonic way.

"Grace, you didn't have to run, but since you're here, can you go get Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy from Phil's." Kim said laughing. Grace ran out at the mention of Jerry's name, and she rushed over to Falafel Phil's. Just then, Julie and Kelsey walked in laughing.

"Hey Kim. We just got you're text and started coming over." Kelsey said.

"Okay, well Grace just went to get Jerry, Eddie, Rudy, and Milton from Phil's so you can just sit on the bench for a minute." Kim said. They went over and sat on the bench and we all began waiting for the guys and Grace. They walked in a few minutes later and we all went and sat down, the girls and Jerry on the bench and the rest of us, other than Kim, on the floor.

"So Kim. Will you please tell us what was so important that you had to interrupt mine and Eddie's burp contest?" Jerry said. I personally thought it was disgusting, as was shown on the entire girl's and Milton's faces, but I didn't portray that emotion.

"Well, I was just going to tell you that my dad said that I'm going to be in Tennessee for three weeks, and y'all get to come too." She said her eyes narrowed at Jerry. Then I heard a shriek. I looked back and noticed that every one of the girls' faces was in pure shock. Jerry looked like he had just died and gone to heaven and the guys' faces were smiling happily. "So, I guess that means y'all are excited. But you should know that y'all will have to meet my family, and there's a lot of them." She said nervously at that last part. I got up and walked towards her smiling.

"I can't wait." I said, and she smiled. "When do we leave?" I asked, figuring that someone should.

"Oh, yeah. We leave tomorrow at ten am. If you don't come on time, you don't come at all. Got it?" she said, more to Jerry than to everybody else. That guy was so clueless.

Rudy gave us the rest of the day off so that we could all go and pack. Kim told us not to wear anything that we would mind getting mud on, so I pretty much just crossed out every pair of Vans that I have.

When I got home, my mom was sitting in the living room, waiting for me to get home. She already knew about the trip, as Kim's dad had asked all of the parent's three weeks in advance. The reason we only knew of it now was because Eddie's mom was asking a bunch of questions. But either way, we're all going and that was final.

I went upstairs and pulled out two bags. Kim said that we could do laundry there so we didn't have to pack enough for three weeks. So I was packing for one and a half plus a few electronic items and toiletries, mainly hairspray. I packed ten t-shirts, and ten pairs of jeans, along with a few button up shirts and a pair of boots, my old Vans, and sandals. This should be good, I thought as I went to sleep that night. All I could think about was how much fun it was going to be with Kim for three weeks at her hometown. I smiled as I fell asleep.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. If I get more reviews on this today, I might be able to write the next chapter and post it by tonight. Did anybody else like Jack's POV. What about Jerry? I can't wait to write more about him, he is such a fun character. Thank y'all for reading this story. I know it ain't that great, but it means a lot to me. I will explain Kim's relatives in an extremely long A/N in the next chapter most likely. I'm basically using a bunch of country music stars, but Kim's dad isn't famous, nor was her mother. Review please!**

**~ KickinItWithYou5232 3**


	3. The Trip Part 1

A/N: Hey guys! Thank y'all once again for reviewing. I love all of you, and you are basically the reason that I keep writing. Last time I tried writing a Fanfiction, I stopped after the first chapter. But y'all keep me going. I'm constantly writing and trying to make up some more ideas for it. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It, Back to Tennessee by Billy Ray Cyrus, or Vans. I also do not own anything else you may recognize in this chapter!

Kim's POV

I still can't believe that I'm going back to Tennessee, and I get to bring all of my new friends with me. I woke up this morning to Back to Tennessee by Billy Ray Cyrus going off on my alarm at 6. I had set that specifically for today. I had packed all of my cutest tops and a few T-shirts along with a multitude of skinny jeans and my cowboy boots. I also packed a pair of flip-flops, a few sundresses, and my old Vans. I was ready to go. I jumped out of my soft and plush blue bed and ran into my bathroom. I hurriedly took a shower and brushed my hair out. After spending around ten minutes drying my hair, I re-brushed it, straightened it, and then put it back into a ponytail. I went to my closet to pick out some comfortable clothes from my closet. Dad had told me last night that instead of flying to Nashville, we were driving, and with a car filled with Jerry, Eddie, Rudy, Milton, Julie, Grace, Kelsey, Jack, my older brother Chris (he's 17), and my dad, it was going to be quite the trip. Thankfully, Dad rented a huge RV so that we would be more comfortable. I absolutely couldn't wait to get going.

I picked out some cute skinny jeans, a plain white T-shirt, a black, short sleeve, cropped, leather jacket, and my newer Vans to wear. When I pulled them on, I quickly ran back to my bathroom to brush on some light makeup and pink lip-gloss, and brush my teeth. I then rushed downstairs (I lived on the second floor of my house) and ate an apple for breakfast.

"Kimmy! Will you pack some snacks for the guys, girls, Chris, you, and me please?" Dad yelled down the hall.

"Yeah, sure thing Dad!" I yelled back. I then went and thought about what everyone would want, and the quantity of the snack. I decided on an apple for Jack and I, a bag of chips for Jerry, a bag of onion rings and a bag of chips for Eddie, two bananas, one for Julie and one for Milton, and two things of yogurt for Grace and Kelsey. For Chris I decided on an orange and for Dad, a bag filled with cheese and crackers.

In about one hour, I looked at the clock. It was 9:15, and it took ten minutes, by car, to get to the dojo, where everyone would be meeting. I decided I would call everyone to make sure they were awake and ready.

Jerry's POV

I was sleeping and dreaming about a certain swag girl named Grace. She was beautiful. We were on a date in my dream, and were about to start kissing (swag, I know) when I was woken up by my phone singing I'm Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO. I quickly looked at the caller ID. It was Kim. Uh-oh. I then looked at the time. 9:25, I only had like ten minutes to get ready! I quickly picked up my phone while walking to my closet that I share with my cousin Pepito.

"Hey Kim." I said into the phone quietly, trying to not wake any of my many cousins and siblings. I pulled out some jeans and a T-shirt that said 'SWAG YO' on it. It was swawesome.

"Hey Jerry, just calling to make sure you are awake and ready." I started to panic as she said that.

"Yeah, Kimmster, I've been ready since like, 8:30. Yeah, I'm that Swag!" I lied, going into the bathroom and brushing my hair.

"Really! That is so cool. Well, since you've been waiting for a while, we should head over together. I'd be there in about three minutes, and then it takes twenty minutes to walk there from your house!" Kim's overly excited voice came through the speaker. Uh-oh. I can't tell her that's cool. What should I say? Oh, I got it now.

"Sorry Kim, I can't. I told Grace I'd walk with her." I said, pulling on my sneakers. It was now 9:45. I was gonna be late. "Oh, here she is now, I better go. See ya Kim." I said and hung up the phone before she had time to respond. I then pulled out my suitcase that I had luckily, packed last night, and ran out the door. I was looking swag, even though I got ready in only twenty minutes. Ah, not that impressive. I made it at exactly 10:00 sharp. Kim looked at me suspiciously, but hey, I made it didn't I? I looked at the RV Kim's dad was renting and I must say. SWAG YO! This was the sweetest ride I've ever seen. I gave Mr. Crawford my suitcase and then followed Grace into the RV. She is looking as hot as ever, and if I may say, I don't look so bad either. I can't believe we're driving to Tennessee. We live in California for Pete's Sake! Huh. I wonder who the Pete guy is…

Kim's POV; an hour into the ride.

I was so excited about finally getting to go back to Nashville. I had lost it and forgotten about. I had wanted it to stay that way, but I have to admit that I missed my little country cousins. They are extremely sweet. And it will only take about 17 hours and 19 minutes to get to our halfway point, where we would then get to go on a plane the rest of the way. Dad had announced that this morning, so I wasn't sure what to expect. It had been and hour, so only 16 hours and 19 minutes left. I was already starting to get a little bit hungry, so I pulled out my apple that I had packed. I ate it when I noticed that Jack was asleep. I smiled at his peaceful face. He was so handsome. No, I'm not taking that back. Yes, I do have a crush on my best friend. No, I don't think he feels the same way.

Anyway, I was somewhat worried about what was going to happen while we were down in Nashville. I wondered if I would see my old friends. There are only two that I can remember the face of. Their names are Dallas and Evelyn. They were twins. I remember Dallas because he reminds me of Jack. He has dark hair and dark eyes, but his hair is shorter than Jack's, and his eyes just aren't as beautiful. He is also very kind and never cocky. Which somewhat bothers me now that Jack and I are friends. Dallas and I were best friends too. We would always dream of our pick-up trucks that we would have when we were old enough. Mine was a navy blue his was red. But now, I have a red convertible parked outside in my garage. I can drive it alone as soon as I'm sixteen and pass my driver's test. I wonder if he'll recognize me. What if I don't recognize him? What if I don't recognize anyone?

A/N: Okay, so I'm going to make this into a two-parter and I did my research. It does take 17 hours and 19 minutes to drive from San Jose, California, to Las Vegas, New Mexico, which is the halfway mark. If you want to know how long it takes to get from Las Vegas to Nashville flying, it is 2 hours and 4 minutes. Yeah, they should've flown all the way. But now Kim is starting to think about Dallas, her ex. I wonder if he'll recognize her. I mean seriously, I haven't written that part yet. J Either way, I hope you like it. Next chapter will be on the plane and arriving in Tennessee. Hey, you see that little box down on the bottom of the screen. It is blank. Type some nice words and there and hit submit. Thank you. Oh, and if you want to hear the story behind the family, or how someone is related to Kim, PM me. I really don't want to type it where nobody will really read it. Yeah, I know y'all. I'm one of you. I know your secrets. Bye now! Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, sorry. I know everyone hates these. I do to. But this is sadly not an update. :-( I just wanted to say that you guys are amazing and you have absolutely no idea how much I love and appreciate you reviews. All of them are so nice and just make me fill with tears of joy. This is my first ever story that has gotten reviews that weren't from my friends, and it is really cool to see what y'all think about my story. So thank you! I promise that if I don't update tonight, I definitely will by tomorrow. **

**~KickinItWithYou5232**


	5. Getting to Grandma's

**A/N: Sorry about last chapter, I realize it wasn't what y'all wanted. Sorry. But, I'm posting now because I felt bad. So thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that y'all** **recognize. **

****Kim's POV

We were finally off of the road and we are now going into the airport. My Dad hurriedly walked up to the counter to get our tickets and check in our bags. He came back a few minutes later, and we all started rushing to the security area. You see, we had hit major traffic and we are now running and hour late. Our plane takes off in thirty minutes. We quickly went through the security, pausing only when Jerry went through, he had us all worried. When he came out clean, we all started rushing toward the flight attendant standing at our gate. We threw our tickets down and she let us on. When we got on, we all started deciding on who was sitting next to whom. I ended up sitting next to Jack. Not that I was complaining. We waited for the seat belt light to turn off, and when it did, we turned toward each other and began talking.

"So Kim. Who of your family should I meet first?" He asked me. I knew the answer immediately.

"Definitely either my Uncles Luke or Blake, my Aunt Miranda, or my grandmother." I replied. He looked satisfied and turned back to the movie that we had put in only moments before. It was the Hunger Games. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I could see the sun rising in the window. It was 6 AM. I quietly began to fall back asleep when the flight attendant told us that it was time to land. I started to shake Jack, and he quickly woke up. " It's time to get off." I said to him quietly. He smiled and when the lady said we were free to go, we both got up and got out our luggage.

It took about ten minutes to get through baggage claim. It also took ten minutes to get off the plane. Jerry got lost. We all started making our way to the front of the airport where my Uncle Luke and my other Uncle Blake were standing. I quickly ran into their arms and hugged them. Give me a break. I hadn't seen them in three years. They were both country music legends! It was pretty cool. We all hopped into the cars that they brought, and we all headed toward my grandmother's house. When we got there, all of the lights were out. They silently told us which bedroom to go to and we all went, pulling on our pajamas and silently going to sleep for a few more hours. We would wake up and talk to the rest of the family tomorrow. I fell asleep in my old bedroom, Grace on one side, Julie on the other. Kelsey was on the other side of Grace. I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

**A/N: Okay, so I know it isn't the best. This is kind of just a filler chapter. I'll write more tomorrow hopefully. Please review! Thank you! **


	6. Dallas?

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the next chapter in the story and I'm pretty happy with it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.**

****Kim's POV

I woke up this morning and I wasn't sure where I was. Then I turned on my side and saw that Grace and Julie were asleep in their sleeping bags. Then the memories of yesterday came back to me and I smiled, realizing that I was in Tennessee. I quietly got up and went into the bathroom that I was sharing with the girls. I got into the shower and washed my hair, and then I got into sweat pants and a T-shirt. I walked downstairs knowing that Grandma and Aunt Miranda would be awake and have a cup of coffee on the table already.

When I got downstairs,I walked straight into the kitchen and I saw my aunt and my grandmother cooking eggs, bacon, and toast. That is my favorite breakfast meal. Aunt Miranda turned around with a plate full of bacon on it and when she saw me, she screamed and dropped the bacon. It fell to the floor in a loud crash while she ran to give me a hug. I laughed and hugged her back while Grandma cursed under her breath about how Aunt Miranda ruined the bacon. I smiled as I was hugged by Aunt Miranda and then I pulled away from her grasp.

"Oh, Kimmy! You've grown so much. You look so much like your mom." she said to me. Grandma then smiled and came over to hug me as well. She quickly pulled out of grasp when she saw what I was wearing, though. She never had liked sweats. She didn't appreciate the 'dirty' look as she called it.

"Oh, dear. I do hope that you will be changing into something nicer. Didn't your father tell you that you were going to be at the fair today. All of you. Oh, and by the way, I really do want to meet your friends." Grandma says, looking me over. I smiled at her.

"No, Grammy, Dad didn't tell me that we were going to the fair today." I tell her. She looks exasperated.

"Of course he didn't. Oh well, go get dressed for the fair. And honestly, do something about your hair." Grammy said to me as she walked back toward the stove to make more bacon.

I walked up the stairs and picked out some clothes. It was a plain white T-shirt, a pair of blue Jean short shorts, and my cowboy boots. I then pulled my hair back into a ponytail. As I was doing that, Grace and Kelsey had gotten up and gotten dressed while Julie had gotten into the shower. It was pretty cold in Tennessee, so I told them all to bring a jacket down. When we had all gotten downstairs, breakfast was ready and Uncle Luke, Uncle Blake, and my Dad were down here, done eating. We all said hi and then got some for ourselves. Just as we finished eating, all of the guys came down with Chris hot on their tail. They got some food and sat down. We all began talking about the fair today and what we were going to do. Just then, Grammy and Aunt Miranda walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh, hello." Aunt Miranda said to everyone. She smiled. I coughed and wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"Hey Aunt Miranda and Grammy." I said. "These are my friends from California. This is Jack, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Grace, Julie, Kelsey, and Rudy." I said, pointing to each one as I said their name. Aunt Miranda smiled at them and began to speak.

"Hey, I'm Miranda Shelton, Blake over there is my husband. I'm Kim's dad's sister. You can call me Aunt Miranda if you'd like. This right here is Grammy. Call her anything else and she'll beat you to a pulp." Aunt Miranda said. They all smiled and waved back.

I looked at the time. It was almost 12:00, which is the time the fair starts. "Well, if we are gonna make it to the fair on time, we'd better be going. Bye guys. I''ll see y'all there." I said. We all made our way out the door an into the back of Chris's truck. We rode on the back all the way to the park, which was luckily right next to the barn that Grammy owns.

Time Skip

I was standing in the food area where they were barbecuing every type of meat that you could think of. I loved it. I was sent here because we were all getting hungry and everyone win Nashville knew me from when I was younger. I had just ordered the food and I had turned it around to get it back to the table. That was when I ran into something. Or maybe you should say someone.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry." I said over the music. Pontoon by Little Big Town was playing. I looked up at my victim and saw a very familiar face.

"Dallas?"


	7. Jack's Thoughts

**A/N: Hey guys, Sorry for not updating in a while. I was in Tennessee for a while and didn't get to update. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. **

****Jack's POV

I was sitting on a bench waiting for Kim to get back from the food stands with our food. I was thinking about her beautiful blonde hair and her casual outfit that she still managed to look good in. I have to admit, Tennessee was definitely not what I imagined. There's a lot more mud and tons of barns all over the place. In fact, Kim's grandmother- who insists that we call her Grammy- has a barn and pasture right outside her house. According to Kim, Grammy's family has owned that barn for fifty years.

"Thinking about Kim?" a voice asked. I turned and looked at Milton. I could feel my face burning, meaning that I wad blushing.

"No." I said nonchalantly, trying to sound cool.

"Milton, did you really have to ask? We all know that Jack is always thinking about Kim." Grace said, looking at Milton like he was an idiot. It was kind of ironic seeing as Grace gets mainly D's in all things school, other than gossip, whereas Milton makes straight A's.

"Grace, I don't think of her all the time." I said defending myself. She, and everyone else, rolled their eyes at my comment. It was then that I saw Kim talking someone. A someone who was of the male species. He had brown hair and a tan complexion. He was wearing a red plaid button down shirt, worn out dark blue jeans, a cowboy hat, and dark brown cowboy boots. From the looks of it, Kim knew this guy, and she knew him well. I automatically didn't like this guy. Then I noticed that Kim was coming back, so I turned my eyes and starts up a conversation with Milton. But I couldn't get the feeling in my stomach that something was going to go wrong. I had this feeling that the guy was going to tear Kim and I apart. And I didn't like it.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. It was basically just a filler I used to show what Jack was thinking when he saw Kim and Dallas talking. Please review and I might update again today. Thank you for reading!**


	8. The Party Part 1

**A/N: Okay, considering I really want to finish this fan fiction and I''ll be going back to schoolgirls, leaving me with not much time to update, I decided to write this for all of the fabulous people who read, follow, favorite, and review my story. Thank y'all so much for your very nice comments. Now onward toward the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.**

****Kim's POV

I looked up at the tall boy standing in front of me. He had changed a lot. His hair that used to be so long that it fell into his eyes was now styled in a spiky and shirt Mohawk. His deep sea green eyes were now an electrifying turquoise and he had obviously gotten braces, seeing as his teeth were perfect.

"Well, if it ain't little old Kimmy Crawford." Dallas said in a very country accent. "Hey! Mom's! Come see who it is!" He yelled toward the other direction. A woman in her mid fourties came toward us. I know this woman. Her name is Cassidy Bentley. Her hair was black as could be, and she had the exact same eyes as Dallas. This was, of course, Dallas's mom. I could recognize her anywhere.

"Well well! Kimberly Crawford, what are you doing here in Nashville?" Cassidy asked me.

"Well, my family is having a family reunion down here, and I brought some of my friends from California." I replied smiling. Since I always hide my accent in California, it didn't come out when I spoke to Cassidy. It didn't seem as if she had noticed, but Dallas was starting to get a suspicious look on his face. Uh-Oh. I better get out of here as soon as I can. "Anyway, Cassidy, it was nice to see you again! Maybe we''ll be seeing each other around again sometime. I really need to go and give my friends their food now, so bye!" I said. As I was about to walk away, Cassidy held my arm and started to tell me something.

"Well, there''ll be a party down at the pasture later tonite, so if you an your friends would like to come, that'd be fine." she said, letting go of my arm. I smiled and walked away toward my friends.

"Hey,guys." I said as I got to the picnic table they were sitting at. I noticed that Jack looked a bit uncomfortable, but I passed it off and handed everyone their order.

"Kim, who was that country hunk you were talkin to over there." Kelsey asked me. I looked at her with a disbelieving face.

"That was just an old friend that I haven't spoken to in a while. Speaking of, his mom invited us all to go to a party that is down in the pasture tonite. Would y'all consider coming?" I changing the subject. The girls squealed in reply. And of course, by girls, I mean everyone but Jack. I looked at him expectantly. He shrugged an smiled.

"I guess it could be fun." We all laughed and began to talk about what we were gonna wear to the party. Well, Grace and Kelsey did.

"Guys, y'all do know that what we are wearing is fine." I told them. The nodded.

"Yes Kim, it is fine, but we want to meet some cute cowboys there, so you need to let us dress a bit more decently. Oh, and we will be making you wear something nice, too. We wouldn't want the cute cowboy that you were talking to a second ago to lose interest." Grace told me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Tonite was gonna be, interesting.

**A/N: There it is! I wonder what will happen at the party? An btw, there will be a lot of Jack/Dallas jealousy in this story, but you probably already know who gets the girl! Oh well. Thanks for reading. Review please!**


	9. The Party Part 2

**A/N: Hey time, no update. Sorry about the wait, I was trying to figure out the best way to write this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.**

****Kim's POV

Grace, Julie, and Kelsey dragged me into our room as soon as we got home from the fair. We had three hours until the party actually started, but apparently we had to get started on getting ready. Grace forced me into an old wooden chair, and she began plucking my eyebrows. When she finished that task, she began on my makeup, while Kelsey was looking through my suitcase for a good outfit for tonite. Grace put soft been eye shadow on me, and she gave my cheeks a small hint of blush. She finished my makeup with a bit of mascara and light pink lip gloss. Kelsey had picked out a pair of dark denim short shorts and a black tank top, along with a dark brown cardigan and my dark brown cowgirl boots. They both sat me back into the chair, and they curled my hair. They then got ready, and Julie sat talking to me on our sleeping bags.

When they came out, they both had on a short sundresses. Kelsey's was a dark blue, while Grace had a bright red dress on. They were both wearing strappy sandals. Kelsey's hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and Grace had a fishtail braid running down her back. We quickly ran downstairs and called the boys down. They all came down wearing their t shirts and jeans. We them got the keys to the truck, and we left for the party.

At the Party

We were outside in the pasture with the rest of the teenagers, and Jack and I were talking when Dallas came up behind me.

"Hey Kim. So, I couldn't help but notice that you ain't sounding much like yourself no more. What happened to the completely country Kim?" he asked. Everyone heard the question, and the crowd of teenagers shut up and turned to listen to the conversation.

"Nothing happened to me, I guess just being in California, I lost my accent." I replied calmly.

He and his friends snickered. "You hear that y'all, she's lost her accent. But everybody knows that when the accent's gone, so is the country. Kimmy Crawford's lost her country. She probably couldn't even ride a dirt bike no more." he said. I was getting madder by the minute.

I walked up to Dallas and looked up at his six foot figure. "That sounds like a challenge." I said, smirking.

"Only if you're up to it." he said.

"Bring it." I walked over to the two dirt bikes that were kept in the storage unit, but they were brought out tonight for the party. I hopped onto the red one, while Dallas climbed onto the black one. One of his friends came up to tell us the rules.

"You'll go around the hay stack, across the bridge, around the entire pasture, and finish through the mud pit. The first to finish the course and get back here wins." The guy said with a thick country accent. Someone said go, and we both took off. The DJ began playing 5-1-5-0 by Dierks Bentley, who just happens to be Dallas's father. We raced around the pasture, I was right behind Dallas. When we gof to the mud pit, he started to slow down, so I took my chance. I jumped the pit, and as I did, their was a bunch of all shirt, but 't care. The song underweight as I landed. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"That was awesome!" a voice said from the crowd. I smirked.

"I guess y'all won't be doubting me anymore." I said, my country accent coming back, extra thick.

*Time Lapse*

I was chatting with Grace and Julie when a very country voice spoke to me.

"Well Kimmy, that was impressive." Dallas said. I smiled at him.

"I guess we'll go talk to Jerry and Milton, bye Kim." Julie said. She and Grace walled away, and I turned back to Dallas.

"So, Kim, I was thinking about you. And I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow." he continued. I looked up at him blushing.

"Sure." I replied. Little did I know that Jack was standing right behind us.

**A/N: Okay, well that's it for today. Hope you liked it. It was definitely fun to write. Review please! Thanks!**


	10. The Date

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry about the varied lengths of time between each update, but I do have a life, kind of… Just kidding. I definitely have a life, and between homework and singing and band, I have a lot going on. But I am definitely continuing this story, mainly because I hate it when authors don't continue their stories. Ha! Thanks for reading y'all, I really appreciate the reviews and followers and favorites. Love y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize!**

Kim's POV

It was finally time for our date, and I just couldn't wait to see if we could really begin dating again. I was a bit nervous as I looked down at the sundress that I was wearing. It was a soft red colour, and I had paired it with some strappy sandals and a necklace with a K pendant. My hair was in a high ponytail and I had given my cheeks a light swipe of blush. Over all, I was quite happy with my appearance.

As I walked downstairs, I couldn't help but think of Jack, and what he had said after I told him that Dallas and I were going on a date.

**Flashback**

"Oh my gosh! Guys, you'll never believe what just happened! Dallas just asked me on a date tomorrow, and I said yes!" I exclaimed as I walked up toward the group who were already on the tailgate of the truck. Grace and Kelsey screamed as Julie came up and gave me a congratulatory hug. The guys smiled at me, and, against my own will, I glanced a look at Jack. At first, his face showed a look of complete shock, and then there was anger. In the end, his facial features settled into a smile.

"That's great, Kim." He said as he walked toward me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I noticed that I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

**End Flashback**

Oh well, I thought as I continued down the stairs. It's not like I care what Jack thinks.

I sat down on the old couch sitting in the living room, and I waited for Dallas to ring the doorbell.

It was only about three minutes later that I heard the unmistakable 'Dingdong' of the doorbell. I quickly got up and ran toward the door, as I opened it, a bouquet of tulips war handed to me. Tulips aren't my favorite, but they'll do.

"Dallas!" I exclaimed. He held his hand out to me, and I shut the door then took the preferred limb. "So, where are we going tonight?" I questioned.

He smiled at me, "Your old favorite restaurant of course." I smiled as I began to think of Outback. It was true, I did love that place. I was silent as Dallas opened my door and then got in himself. As we drove down the dirt road, I kept thinking about what Jack was doing at the moment. Then I scolded myself for thinking of Jack when I was on a date with Dallas.

When we finally got to the restaurant, Dallas walked me in and asked for a table. "So, Kimmy, how are you liking being back here in Tennessee?" Dallas finally spoke, destroying the awkward silence that was in the air.

"Umm… It's great being back here." I replied. He began to talk again, and I stopped listening after he got into talking about hoe he arm-wrestled a bear and won. The evening continued like this, as Dallas would ask me a question and I would reply simply, and he then would go into talking about himself and all the crazy things he had done. (More like crazy things he had watched other people do on television.)

When the meal was finally over, Dallas walked me back to his car. I got in quickly, wishing that I were wrapped in blankets watching a movie with Grace, Kelsey, and Julie. As we drove back toward my grandmother's house, Dallas continued talking about himself. We had reached the house, and Dallas was walking me toward the door when he stopped and pulled me into an embrace. When he let me go, he looked at me and smiled, proceeding to lean down and kiss me. He pulled away after two seconds, and the he walked away. I couldn't believe what had just happened, and I couldn't get the sinking feeling of guilt in my stomach to go away. What had I done?

**Hey y'all! Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ!

**Hey! It's been a while since I updated, basically because I don't yet know where to go with this story. I apologize for this. I will be putting this story on a temporary hiatus until further notice. I'm really sorry guys! Please don't hate me! :-( **

**Love y'all! **

**~ Daughter of Athena- 5232**


End file.
